


bite your tongue

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, I'm sorry for this but i need to get it out, Verbal Humiliation, he lives in my head rent free now a days lol, he's really mean to you!, lowkey slut shaming at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the reader and schlatt have to share a hotel room and uh stuff happens, also the reader is a streamer which is important for like the set up.
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 353
Collections: Anonymous





	bite your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest i dislike schlatt but there's something in my stupid little rat brain that makes me horny when he yells. so have this to get the horny out!

You and Jon never got along. It wasn’t for lack of trying, you guys had mostly mutual friends, did the same job. You just could never get over how mean he was even if it was joking as he claimed, he irked you because he was rude to your friends even if they assured you it was fine. He generally didn’t talk to you, seeming to be able to tell that you weren’t very fond of him. Yet here you were the two of you stuck sharing a hotel room after a mix up happened. The details weren’t important, what was is the fact you genuinely couldn’t stand him. You thought it was just a slight difference in your personalities but the more time you spent with him the more your blood started to boil. Anytime you attempted to be cordial to him he would do nothing besides act exactly the way he always did, rudely. 

First time was when he came into the room while you were waiting for Ted so the two of you could hang out, throwing on some random cheesy rom com in order to pass the time. You didn’t even feel that strongly about the movie but when Schlatt came in sitting on his bed before tearing it a new one. You sat there trying your best to jokingly defend the movie you actually had zero feelings on. Thus giving him the signal to start attacking your taste as well and before you knew it your feelings were actually hurt and you were shutting the movie off and leaving the room to wait in Minx’s until he was done getting ready. After explaining the situation to her and Kacey they both tried to convince you that's just how he was, Minx even offered to switch rooms with you so she could deal with him. You didn’t wanna complain though especially seeing all of her stuff already put away convincing her, and yourself, that it would be fine. 

The second time was when you were getting ready to go out with all the girls on the trip, planning to go to some club Minx was interested in. Sitting cross legged on your bed holding the mirror in your hand to do your eyeliner. Jon making a fuck ton of noise in the kitchenette area in an item to make himself something to eat. You tried to ignore it at first but after you almost stabbed your own eye out with the pencil because the noise made you jump you felt like you had no choice. You asked him, as nicely as possible to try and keep the noise down. Him peeking around the wall to look at you giving you his fake smile before again tearing into you for doing your makeup in such a “ridiculous” way just to go out and get drunk. You decided finally to give some snark back saying you 're only doing it to get away from him, pointing out how sad it was that he was staying home all afternoon. Giving a couple more quips back and forth before you were done and ready to leave the room, slamming the door behind you. You could hear him laugh through the door, making you wonder what was wrong with him. Was he a sadist? What possesses a person to act like that to someone they barely know. It didn’t matter there was only one day left until the trip was over, but little did you know that was when all hell was going to break loose. 

The final straw was when you came back several hours later, sleep deprived and slightly buzzed hoping to take a shower and go to sleep. You walked past Schlatt sleeping on the bed next to yours trying to be as quiet as possible. Walking into the dark bathroom closing the door before flicking the light on only to see both the bath towels provided with the room sitting on the floor in a damp pile on the floor. It was way too late to call the front desk and bother them about a single towel, all of this plus the few interactions you had finally making you fly off the handle. Picking up one of the damp towels and throwing open the bathroom door before chucking it at the sleeping figure. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed, sitting up as he threw the towel back in your direction. It falling to the floor instead of going anywhere near you. “Don’t what the fuck me, what the fuck you!” As soon as it left your mouth you knew it didn’t make sense but you weren’t gonna back down especially with alcohol in your system. “Why are you such an asshole to me! This whole time you’ve been nothing but mean to me, and more than the normal amount.” He stood up out of bed, only wearing his boxers. “Why am I an asshole to you?” he asked, obviously trying not to shout. “This entire time I even look at you the wrong way and you fucking bitch me out.” He moved even closer to you his height intimidating you, refusing to show that it did. “I’m only a bitch to you when you start it.” pointing at him to make a more dramatic statement. 

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes before opening them and putting on a wicked smile. He reached out gripping your arm. “You know what I think your issue is,” He said pulling you closer to him, your heart beating faster. “You haven’t learned respect, think you can go around acting any fucking way you want just cause you have some stupid fucking tier three subs that’ll chase after your every move.” You tried wringing your arm loose snapping “What are you doing?” His grip stayed tight and he started pulling your arm down forcing your knees to bend making you feel even smaller in front of him. “I’m gonna put you in your place, make you realize what me being mean actually fucking is.” His pulling makes you fall to your knees in front of him, finally understanding what he meant. Logically everything in your head was telling you to get up and run. To go to Minx’s room and never even look at the name Jschlatt ever again, but you didn't; you stayed on your knees staring up in disbelief. Him smiling down at you again, a smile full of nothing but venom. “See dumb fucking sluts can listen!” He said letting out a laugh letting his palm tap the side of your face a few times.

Your entire body felt flush with embarrassment, having someone you hate calling you a slut shouldn't be turning you on the way it is. “Hey, look at me.” He said gripping the hair on the side of your head forcing you to look up at him. Laughing at you again, “You like this don’t you?” he asked not letting you turn your head away when you tried. “Answer me when I ask you something.” looking you in the eyes pulling your hair tighter making your eyes water. “Yes.” you squeaked out grabbing at his hand that was holding your hair. He rolled his eyes letting go of your hair to hold under your chin making your head tilt back. “Yes what? Stop acting fucking shy like you didn’t just wake me up in the middle of the fucking night over a goddamn towel.” He shook your head lightly at the end of his sentence. 

God he really was enjoying this, it was borderline sick. Him squeezing your jaw was your signal he still wanted that answer. “Yes, I like it.” you said still trying to leave this situation with some sort of dignity but based off his facial expression you knew that wasn’t gonna be enough. “This whole thing is suppose to about teaching you respect but you can’t answer a simple fucking question properly.” He said, raising his voice, making you worry about getting a noise complaint. “What the fuck do you want me to say?” you snapped back attempting to take some power back in the situation, quickly learning that was the wrong move. His hand moving from your chin to your neck making your heart beat rise, “I wanted you to answer my question but clearly your brains are too fucking scrambled from who ever you let fuck you earlier tonight so I’ll just use your mouth for something else I guess.” Letting go of your neck to grip your hair again holding you in place making you hold your breath. His free hand pulling down the front of his boxers, his cock smacking against his bare stomach, stroking it a few times. “Open your fucking mouth.” He said his grip on your scalp tightening causing your head to lean back slightly. You still didn’t follow his order making him more irritated, again pulling on your hair even more making you yelp into your closed mouth. “I said, open your fucking mouth or I’ll fucking hurt you.” Any joking tone in his previous threats was gone now.

Letting your jaw go slack leaving your lips slightly ajar, as soon as he noticed he guided your head and his cock together. He missed your mouth the first time making him laugh at his precum being smeared on the side of your face. As soon as it touched your lips he was moving his other hand to your head as well shoving you down until he was entirely in your mouth. Both of you breathing heavily he started thrusting into your mouth every couple strokes holding you down against his pelvic making you gag slightly. Which made him laugh, pulling you away a string of spit connecting the two of you. “You are actually good for something, who would’ve guessed?” he said one of his hands releasing its grip to pat you condescendingly on the head as you wiped your mouth with the sleeve of your shirt. “Playtimes over though.” He shoved his cock back into your mouth with a fervor, your head starting to hurt with how harshly he was holding onto your hair, at this point moving his legs to either side of you to get even more leverage as he skull fucked you. 

His breath catching as time went on his movements getting more sloppy. “Stupid fucking bitch. Earlier today you thought you were too fucking good to speak to me, now look at you my cock down your throat.” pulling your head down as he thrusted forward. “And you fucking like it. Imagine being that disgusting that you’re letting someone you hate use you like a fucking fleshlight.” His insults we’re getting to you, making you buck your hips into nothing. “See! That's what I'm talking about. I didn’t even do anything and you're trying to hump my leg like a bitch in heat.” You could tell he was getting close by the way his voice was getting breathier and his thrusts less in time. He pulled out of your mouth using his hand to finish himself off cumming onto your face and chest without a warning making you jump.   
His hand finally loosening from your hair as he backed away, sitting on the bed for a second to breathe before pulling his boxers back up and casually pulling out his phone. You were staring at him confused as he got up and went to the kitchen grabbing himself a drink. As he walked back into the room he realized you were looking at him. “What, what do you want?” you couldn't even help looking genuinely shocked. “You’re just gonna leave me like this?” he took a sip of drink pretending he had zero idea what you were talking about. Sitting down on his bed actually looking like he was about to go back to bed. “Seriously.” you exclaimed your attitude from earlier making a full circle. 

“God how fucking needy can one person be.” he responded grabbing your arm so you fell over his lap the embarrassment for before also coming back realizing he was gonna see how wet you are from him berating you. One hand gripping the back of your shirt to hold you in place the other tearing down your pants making you hide your face in your arm. Which you quickly realized still had cum on it, which made you feel even more ashamed. His voice breaking your train of thought. “You’re this wet from me just using you to get off? Or was it me insulting you? You seemed to like that a lot more than you said you did. Dirty fucking girl.” He said slapping your ass laughing when you winced. Letting a few more hits loose until you were attempting to wiggle away. “Hey, hey, hey, where are you going I thought you wanted help.” he said, making your movements cease. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Finally pulling down your underwear in one swift movement leaving the hanging on your knees. He ran his hand along your thighs for a few seconds before taking two of his fingers swiping them through your wetness. Making you jump into his arm being pressed against your back again. “God you’re disgusting aren’t you?” bringing his hand in front of your face and shoving his wet fingers into your mouth. Laughing as you greedily accepted them. 

Pulling them back out he grabbed your chin turning you to look at him. “If you want me to do something to you you’re gonna need to put a bit of effort in.” You didn’t understand what he meant at first before realizing his fingers were prodding at your entrance, him delving two of them directly into you giving you no time to recover. Moaning out while grabbing onto his hand still holding your chin. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, show me how bad you want it. Maybe I’ll consider letting you cum. You understand?” He said letting go of your face to give you more mobility. “Yes I understand.” You could feel him smiling at you finally starting to follow orders, or just your spirit being broken either way he way enjoying it. He started enjoying it even more when you started moving your hips against his hand trying to get any sort of pleasure. “There you go, acting like the horny slut that I know you are. You act all tough but I insult you for ten minutes and you’re trying to get off on my hand.” 

His words go right to the pit of your stomach making your movement falter. “Please…” you whimpered out just wanting to cum. “Please what? Use your words.” He said, pulling his fingers halfway out making you whimper again. “Please… please fuck me with your fingers.” He finally gives in pumping his fingers into you making you hide your face in your arm again. Trying to keep your moans quiet as he started going faster. “Oh now you’re trying to be quiet, what are you ashamed you’re laying over my lap, my fingers in your cunt. What do you think other people would think if they saw you like this?” His words make you clamp a hand over your own mouth. “Do you think they would still respect you? What about Ted and the rest of the guys I think they would find this a pretty nice image. Maybe I’ll call them in here, show them how you like to be used by the one friend of theirs you hate!” He started using his thumb to swipe at your clit making you get even close to the edge. “Do you wanna cum? Does the dumb fucking whore wanna cum?” He asked increasing the speed even more. Moving your hand away from your mouth to answer you responded. “Yes, yes please.” He slowed down leaning his head next to yours loudly whispering, “Then fucking beg.” Those words in that tone almost made you lose it but instead you did what he asked. “Please! Please let me cum I know I'm just a whore, but please let me cum.” still going at the slower pace than before he said “Cmon I know you can do better than that, respect remember ask nicely.” chuckling at how desperate you were getting. You said the only thing you could think he wanted to hear. “Please JSchlatt make me cum, please. I know you just used me to get off but I need to cum please.” He hummed at the use of his username, making the situation somehow more absurd. As he started picking up speed again you didn’t think you could handle waiting any longer letting out more and more gasps and moans. Just as you were about to start begging again, “Do it fucking cum, dirty little fucking slut. Cum all over my hand.” Those words push you over the edge making you finally finish clenching around his fingers. 

After about 30 seconds your body finally goes limp. Schlatt took that as a sign to help you lay in your bed and throw one of his t-shirts at you. You were still covered in cum, but it wasn't actually your bed and you were too tired to care. Taking off your tight shirt and bra to put on the large t-shirt. Next thing you knew he was handing you a glass of water. “That’s the last nice thing I’m doing for you, I’m not fucking cuddling or anything.” He said laying back down in his own bed. Strangely the small acts of kindness made you feel warm and fuzzy, but you just nodded in understanding because your voice was shot. You fell asleep under the sheet thinking of excuses to give as to why it was gone. You woke up later than usual alone in the hotel room, a granola bar left on the night stand with a note reading ‘For when you decide to stop fucking snoring.’ Maybe he wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
